Data centers may include clusters consisting of multiple hosts (e.g., physical servers) in racks. Hypervisors may be added to each host to create and run virtual machines. Virtual machines emulate computer systems and may be referred to as guest machines. To add a hypervisor to a host, an administrator may perform procedures using software to install specific software applications and apply specific network configurations, security configurations, power management configurations, and the like based on the specification of the host. The hypervisors may be connected to and managed by a virtualization management system.